


One Hour After Finishing a Case

by sometimes_i_write



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2016, John and Sherlock being cute, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimes_i_write/pseuds/sometimes_i_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait . . . you like Star Trek?" John asked Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hour After Finishing a Case

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fanfiction I just threw together for International Fanworks 2016! Based on the prompt provided: What does your favorite pairing get fannish over? This was a hard prompt just because I think John and Sherlock would get fannish over a lot of things, but I went with Star Trek because it's what I was feeling at the time. I tried to make it really cute, short, and sweet. I hope you like it, and comments, are appreciated, as always!

“John . . . John . . . JOHN!” Sherlock exclaimed, bouncing around the space of 221b Baker Street. “What now Sherlock?” John asked, slightly irritated. They had just solved a case exactly an hour ago, and Sherlock was already off on something else. Sherlock smiled in a rather frightening way.

“So a new case then?” John inquired slowly, praying that it was. Sherlock wasn’t exactly in a good state at the moment, and John was grateful to anything that would possibly alleviate Sherlock from his boredom, even if it meant giving up on the blog post he had just started. He had only written one sentence, anyway, which read, “Well Sherlock continues to amaze me.” He didn’t have the slightest idea as to what he was going to write next, or even what to title the case.

“No John, not a new case, Star Trek reruns are on!” Sherlock exclaimed.

“You _like_ Star Trek?” John asked incredulously. John knew that Sherlock was fond of few things--so few that John was sure he could count all of them on one hand--outside of the Work.

“Yes, well, I really just started getting into it. You and the Work take up so much time that it’s not like I have time to watch much telly.” Sherlock explained.

“It sounds like you’re complaining, when you’re the one who suggested that we try to be more than friends. . . “ John teased, teasing Sherlock to come up with some brilliant remark.

“No--no! Not at all! I mean, I would love to watch more of Star Trek, but _you_ are so much more important,” Sherlock admitted to John, with a look on his face that John wanted to remember forever.

“Well, what if we watch Star Trek together?” John asked, officially giving up on the blog post. Sherlock’s face instantly lit up. Without hesitation, he ran over to John’s chair, leaned down and gave John a kiss.


End file.
